Then and Now
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: They were supposed to be married if she had not eloped at the day of their wedding.


Unedited

 _Prologue_

"Is there anything to add?" A tap of the pen could be heard at the other line. The caller's approval followed next. "It all settles then. I'll meet you tomorrow for the design approval." She ended the call with a triumphant grin. She was glad that she chose what profession she wanted. Right now, she could say that she's living her dream.

The lady stood nearly five feet and six inches tall, wearing a casual cream coloured top and a pencil skirt that reached above her knees. She partnered it with a dark high heeled leather shoes. At the age of twenty five, she was already successful in her choice of career. With the amount of confidence she emitted, no one would know that sometimes, a feeling of incompleteness still shrouded her. She never dared to admit it though. She turned on her personal computer to begin the plan for her new client, assessing some changes the caller pointed out in their previous conversation. She always tended to focus on what was in front of her, forgetting everything.

She almost dropped from her seat due to shock. A hand tapped her shoulders again, "Sho-chan! You scared me." Chuckling, the lad having about the same age as her gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, I called you many times."

Her untrimmed eyebrows arched upward, "And you didn't even dare to knock." She saw him putting his hand in front of his mouth, as if repressing the urge to laugh. "Why?" it was a serious question. "You can't knock on a glass door Kyoko. You can, but I doubt it's audible."

In response, she playfully hit his left arm, "Damn you, Shotarou."

Both of them knew that it was just a joke.

Sho was the one who supported her when she left her home nine years ago. They were still both in high school then. She worked part time to support her studies. On her day offs, she helped in the inn that the Fuwas owned. Sho's parents adored her and treated her like their own, but they both passed away on a car accident when they were still in second year of college. They were left alone. They needed to work harder to support themselves.

Kyoko was never the one to complain, neither Sho. They enjoyed each other's company. Yes, they've tried dating before only to realize that they better off as friends or siblings at best. They have the same plans in life and that's where their current business was brought into light after they graduated—to showcase their passion for interior decorating. Their shop was just small when they started but because they love their job, clients appreciated their dedication and their patronizers started to increase. Now, their office is a four story tall with twenty seven employees excluding her and Sho.

"Sir, you have an appointment with Miss Mogami at three p.m." The thirty-year old man did not even reply. He wore his usual stoic face with confidence and intimidation. He was sitting in a swivel chair in his office. His hands were holding pictures and the documents were on the table. He paid no attention to the pile of documents and instead, stared at the girl in the picture. His fist clenched, crumpling the picture in his hand in the process.

His mind was shrouded with nothing but hate. The level of despise he had for the girl had been growing for the worse throughout the years. He loved her. They were supposed to be married if she had not eloped at the day of their wedding. And she left with her bestfriend whom he thought he could trust. He was broken at her disappearance, the shame he received from all the people, the feeling of being tricked by the one you love.

He swore to himself that he would do anything to make her pay. He would make her life a living hell. He smirked at that thought.

"Miss Mogami is already in the conference room, sir." his secretary told him.

He could not hide the upward quirk on his was as he was waiting in anticipation. ' _Mogami Kyoko. It's time.'_

I just really love time skips and Sho, of course.

Should I continue this one?

~Chocolat a'la folie


End file.
